


码头

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, 商振博 - Fandom, 赖煜哲 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 商振博 - Freeform, 赖煜哲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 临时起意的一篇，今天的脑洞今天完成。情境私设，个人感觉OOC有点大。他们啪啪啪了，但是我没有写肉，哈哈。





	码头

**Author's Note:**

> 临时起意的一篇，今天的脑洞今天完成。  
> 情境私设，个人感觉OOC有点大。  
> 他们啪啪啪了，但是我没有写肉，哈哈。

一  
商振博，别人都叫他奶茶，在码头经营着一家酒吧。  
码头的酒吧接待的多是来往的水手，在海上漂泊了十天半个月一个月甚至半年的一帮男人下了船之后干的第一件事是什么，大家也都懂的，虽然这件事政府不允许，但是没了这个东西他们会闹事，所以也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
商振博这家酒吧也不大，打开的玻璃门，一个霓虹灯的牌匾，除了吧台只有大约十张小桌和几张卡台，一个小小的舞台只有傍晚才请了人唱歌。由于是招待水手，他们下船还是白天比较多，所以酒吧白天也开业，不过只是放放音乐。  
但是这家酒吧和其他家不同的是，没有妓女，不过酒比较便宜又好喝，没有赔本，不过也赚不上什么。  
商振博一般就穿着一条肥大的及膝短裤以及一件有点大的白色短袖T恤，笔直修长的双腿搭在桌子上，裤筒空荡荡的几乎可以看到里面的内裤，精致的锁骨都漏在外面，然后一天就窝在一个卡座里坐着玩手机，调一杯低度鸡尾酒慢慢喝着，偶尔烦了无聊了就和水手们吵架。  
有水手问妓女这件事：“老板，怎么不搞女人的。”  
“莺莺燕燕看着烦人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，他就记着他姘头的鸡巴！”  
头都没抬冷淡地说：“今晚酒钱加倍。”  
“老板娘，我错了。”  
奶茶翻了个白眼，“再加一倍。”  
“啊！！”  
他同桌的人幸灾乐祸，“让你瞎BB，该！”  
“都你们说的！”  
“可别拉我们下水啊！”  
也有很多人打过奶茶的主意，都无功而返。  
骚扰过几次被奶茶骂的狗血淋头不算，还容易被他搞进局子蹲几天，还是命要紧。  
不过大家也知道奶茶姘头那张脸谁都没有，就别想搞得到吧。

商振博摆弄着手机，算算日子，赖煜哲也该到了吧。  
是差不多了，赖煜哲干活的船已经在码头靠岸准备下船了，和其他水手不同的是，赖煜哲一身长袖长裤休闲服，即使天气还不是很热，但是在码头也算独一份了，其他人基本都是赤裸着上身加一条大短裤。  
赖煜哲下船有点慢，因为先在船上冲了个澡。然后也没穿内裤，直接套了长袖长裤来找奶茶。  
赖煜哲，别人都叫他AJ。不过还有一个一般人不会当面叫的称呼，奶茶他姘头，基本大家都知道他俩是一对。  
AJ直接进酒吧来老位置找奶茶。  
奶茶放下手机冲他一笑：“回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
几个月不见，心里想，肉体也想。  
AJ直接把奶茶横抱起来，去吧台后面的卧室。  
酒吧里都是此起彼伏的口哨声。  
手机在落在卡座的桌子上，叫吧台“小唐，帮我收手机。”  
然后在AJ的怀里吼吹口哨的：“闭嘴！”  
进了屋，AJ把奶茶扔到床上，就喘着粗气开始脱对方的衣服，奶茶伸进AJ裤子揉了一把，“挂空档啊。”  
啃着奶茶脖颈的AJ抽空说了句话，“见你，这件又用不到。”  
“来的路上没硬？”  
“硬了，他们还能说什么？”  
“越来越嚣张了呀，AJJ，不过我喜欢。”随即沉入欲望的汪洋。

酒吧有人找奶茶：“老板呢。”  
小唐调酒的手没停，就说了俩字，“你听。”  
后面传来的甜腻的呻吟声不断，在吧台的位置听得清清楚楚。  
“那……”  
“找他就明天再来吧。”  
这个时候联系不了奶茶，不过大家都爱听壁角，以往爱坐卡台的人，这个时候也爱坐吧台来一杯，小唐很忙的。  
小唐问过奶茶这个事儿，奶茶的回复是：“吧台的酒钱翻倍。”  
不过翻倍也有人爱听，真是难以理解。

二  
第一次见赖煜哲的时候就是在奶茶自己的酒吧里，是水手少有的白皮肤，在酒吧里亮得吓人。亮晶晶的大眼睛在喝多了的时候雾蒙蒙的，高高的鼻梁，酒窝深得让人想陷进去。  
奶茶坐在角落的卡台就一直看着他，真好看，这种男人要搞一发，值了。  
奶茶舔了舔嘴唇。  
殊不知其实赖煜哲也注意到了这个老板，修长漂亮的双腿搭在桌子上，面含笑的看着你，总是感觉有点躁动。  
赖煜哲是第一次来，只从大家口中知道这个老板叫奶茶，人是第一次见，和大家拼着酒的时候余光看到这个男人后，目光就仿佛被粘住了。  
同桌好友注意到赖煜哲的神情，调笑着：“你应该没问题。”  
赖煜哲第一时间有点没反应过来。  
“啊，什么没问题？”  
感觉大家的笑容都很古怪和猥琐：“他一般不这么看人哦~”  
“切，我们来的时候他低头玩手机一眼也不搭理我们。”  
“脸好就是吃香。”  
“人家身材你比你好。”  
“我身材也不错吧！”  
“快瘦成骷髅了，好个P。”  
“男人不比身材！”  
“……”  
同桌的工友又转入了乱七八糟的男性自尊心话题。  
赖煜哲脑袋里还回响着这句话。  
你应该没问题。  
真的？  
看了一眼奶茶，眼神对视。  
应该…………可以！  
当天晚上两人就滚了床单。  
水到渠成天雷地火，不是第一次却仿若第一次，酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
怀中人搂着他的脖颈，腿缠在他的腰上，呻吟声像一只猫挠在心上，快做到精尽人亡。  
事后，奶茶还笑着说：“很厉害嘛~”  
不，你更厉害。  
然后三天，赖煜哲除了一些少量的船上的活之外，其余的时间就和奶茶窝在酒吧里，每天只有三件事，吃饭、睡觉、啪啪啪。  
第四天，赖煜哲上工的船要出发，虽然不舍得，但内心却有一种终于走了的放松感。确实是一滴都没有了。  
两个人也没做什么约定没想什么以后，走前奶茶送了他一些吃的和穿的，送别的时候站在岸边冲他挥挥手，就回去了。  
海上大部分时间都没有信号，手机就是个摆设，和奶茶也无法通信。  
三天的时间很短，两个人说的话虽然不少却没有什么实质的内容，不过风平浪静的时候，飘在海上看着湛蓝的天空，还是格外想念。

三天的时间，奶茶被喂得格外饱，整个人都荡漾着。  
但是赖煜哲走后，就处于一种餍足又低沉的混合复杂情绪中。  
调酒师小唐看着老板每天和顾客的对骂频率都下降了，应该是很低沉了。  
大约过了一周才逐渐恢复。  
但是由于大家都知道赖煜哲这小子成功了，好多人对奶茶的攻势又开始了，这个月老板骂人的频率更高了，用语也更损了……

三  
奶茶再见到赖煜哲已经是两个月后了，奶茶定睛看了看眼前的红人：“AJ？”  
海上的紫外线格外强，赖煜哲的皮肤很难晒黑，却很容易晒伤，奶茶见到的AJ就像烤熟的虾，皮肤都是红色的。  
“你怎么晒得跟虾子一样。”  
明显是晒伤了，奶茶在想，上药膏会不会好一些？  
“下次再晒成这样回来就不用再找我了。”这么不心疼自己。  
不过因为这句话，即使是很热的天，赖煜哲也尽量长衣长裤躲避阳光，虽然被同船的工友嫌弃得不行，却始终坚持着。奶茶宝贝不喜欢我了怎么办？  
这回回来，赖煜哲给奶茶买了很多东西，从各种吃的，衣服裤子，生活用品买了一大堆，在卡座桌面上堆得满满的。  
“赚很多？”这些东西应该值不少钱。  
“没有，只是想给你买。”  
“我又不缺。”  
奶茶看着一堆的东西，“不过我很开心，本来以为你不会回来找我。”那三天的短暂时光虽然快乐却不像是恋爱，更像是两条缺水的鱼的互相抚慰。  
“我会回来的。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
赖煜哲突然的告白让奶茶的脸瞬间红透，但是没有害羞的低头，而是直面着赖煜哲问：“有多喜欢。”  
“这两个月脑袋里都是你。”没有你的照片，但是笑容、喘息、身体的触觉，都在想念你。清晨的一缕阳光是你，傍晚的漫天星斗是你，海面的潋滟波纹还是你。  
奶茶笑着怼他：“那说明你脑子里都是黄色废料。”  
赖煜哲有点脸红，虽然是黄色，但是“不是废料。”  
奶茶笑得更欢：“那是黄色好料？”亲了亲赖煜哲“还是来点新料吧~”  
这几天的小唐又很忙。

临行的时候奶茶拿出一个礼物盒子。  
“在船上只有自己的时候再打开哦~”  
“是什么？”  
“等你打开就知道了。”  
然后给了赖煜哲一个深深的吻。  
船发动了，赖煜哲坐在自己的床铺上，打开这个包得很厚的盒子，是一张奶茶自己的照片和一个飞机杯。  
我的奶茶宝贝怎么这么可爱。

四  
虽然海上的信号不好，但是在快靠岸的时候还是有信号的，加上赖煜哲一般也会提前同奶茶说一下几个月回来。所以即使见面时间间隔很长，两个人的恋爱还是甜甜蜜蜜的开始了，过成了过一段时间一肾虚的生活。  
甘之如饴罢了。  
大家见得多了，也就都知道了这是奶茶的对象，不再姘头姘头的叫。

刚结束一次，奶茶光溜溜的趴在枕头上玩手机，“这回能呆几天？”  
“一周。”  
“好短啊……”  
“这次一个月就能回来了。”  
“干脆这活儿就辞了吧。”  
“快赚出房钱了。”买了房子就可以真正的过日子了。  
“我又不要房，就要你。”从后面抱住赖煜哲的肩膀。  
赖煜哲回头亲了一下奶茶的额头，“总要给你个家。”  
“谁需要你给啊！”酒吧也可以是家啊，搞得好像我是米虫一样！  
“乖乖等我回来，不要偷吃。”  
奶茶瞪了一眼：“你才是不要偷吃呢，谁知道哪个码头找了谁。”  
赖煜哲睁着萌萌的大眼睛，笑着露出酒窝：“信我。”  
“才不信嘞。”又用这个笑容萌混过关。  
“那就榨干我，让我找不了他们。”扶着奶茶的下巴深吻，一起进入情欲的海洋。

其实奶茶也渐渐察觉到，赖煜哲应该是升职了，虽然不是总买东西，但是带回来的海产和船上的东西却越来越高级。  
但是相应的，他回来的时间间隔也越来越长了。  
这一次送别的时候，奶茶发现，船不一样了，这种船是跑远海的。  
奶茶看了看船，又盯着赖煜哲很久。  
“我跳槽换了个船。”抱抱奶茶，“大约半年。”  
“这么久……”奶茶的情绪有点低沉：“为什么？”  
“赚得多。”  
“我的酒吧好好搞一搞也可以赚很多，你何必跑船跑那么远的。”  
奶茶最后也没有再多说什么，还是依依惜别送他上了船。  
但是奶茶开始精心经营他的酒吧，不像以前只是悠哉的玩手机或者对客人爱搭不理。  
半年后赖煜哲回来了一次，匆匆离去后就再没有了音讯。

各种方面的审美在线，酒的口味在线还有创新，人心理解的也很透彻，奶茶的酒吧彻底火了，成了整个码头最火爆的一家酒吧。甚至还有远距离的客人慕名而来，但是赖煜哲没有回来。  
半年了，他没有回来。  
一年了，他还没有回来。  
奶茶把隔壁的店面也盘了下来，打通成为一个酒吧，他原本吧台后的小卧室也彻底改造成为一个仓库，也不再只有小唐一个调酒师，奶茶偶尔高兴了自己也会上手调一杯。  
他开始真正成为一个老板。

今天奶茶高兴，在吧台给客人在调一杯烈焰。  
恍惚间好像门口有一个熟悉的身影，不过酒吧人很多，转瞬就被挡住了，奶茶就当自己看错了。  
毕竟看错也不是一次两次了。  
只是这回，这个人走到吧台前，说出了曾经一直是自己说的话。  
“回来了。”  
奶茶手中仿佛被按了暂停键，愣愣的看着眼前的人。  
除了小唐也没有几个还认识他的了，熟客还都在好奇是谁。  
“你个傻逼还知道回来！”边吼奶茶的眼泪边哗哗的流。“滚吧！”  
赖煜哲直接跳进吧台紧抱住奶茶。  
奶茶挣扎着，“别抱老子！”  
“我不走了。”  
“老子管你走不走！”  
这个时候，赖煜哲直接吻了上去，不在意奶茶生气不配合也要把舌头伸进去。  
吻得越来越深，奶茶也逐渐不开始反抗，加入了这场热吻。  
周围都是客人的口哨声，仿佛又回到了熟悉的曾经。


End file.
